Red Hearts for My Lord
by Lady Keiko
Summary: She would get married...to the wrong man. Grell had a debt to settle and used Angelica as tribute. Now the past is uncertain and anything is game. Forced to marry the infamous Vincent Phantomhive, Angelica must figure what to do with herself against society, old foes/rivals, and worst of all, her "charming" new husband. As Angelica would describe it all, "This is SO not ideal."


**Lady Keiko here...**

**This was originally an assignment for my writing class but I thought I'd give it to you guys since I ended up expanding the plot...and b****ecause I wanna fuck with the canon plot for a bit. I'm fed up with canon recently (not Kuroshitsuji but another manga's).**

**I actually wanted to do another Kuroshitsuji story but I can't without revealing the major spoilers for TTLG. **

**So to explain a few things:**

**1. This is another time-travel fic, surprise surprise**

**2. Angelica is supposed to be a reincarnation of Madame Red. The MR in this time ceases to exists as soon as Angelica appears.**

**3. I'll try to update this as frequently as I can.**

**4. Its rated M for a reason...**

**5. You might get Ciel and see Sebastian or not, who knows?**

**That's all for now. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><em>Today is Red,<em>

_Yesterday was Blue,_

_Why exactly 1872?_

* * *

><p>1. From Then to Now<p>

_**October 30, 1872; 10:56 pm**_

_**Phantomhive Estate, South Garden**_

"Congratulations, Lord Phantomhive," greeted another nameless guest for the hundredth time that night.

Vincent Phantomhive turned to give them his undivided attention with a practiced smile. "Thank you. I'm so glad you made it here safely."

The person blushed as they gushed compliments about tonight's festivity. Absently Vincent wondered who this person was. No doubt it was someone his little sister Francis invited; majority of the guests were. And apparently he was well acquainted with quite a few of them. Vincent gave his guest another smile.

"Happy to hear your having an excellent time. Please help yourself to any of the refreshments," Vincent said graciously. He expertly extricated himself from the situation with an ease many of his friends envied. Vincent checked his fob watch and noticed that it was almost midnight. Ordinarily he would have been in his study, taking care of the Phantomhive estate and pouring over the financial records in secret. But seeing as it was his birthday today, his little sister Francis was most insistent he spend his time "properly" as Lord and future Earl.

The word future was a bit precarious since their step-father was hell-bent on inheriting the title…not that he knew what it meant to be Earl Phantomhive exactly. The bastard. The crackle of twigs alerted Vincent to a presence behind him. He knew just who it was the minute he turned around.

"Deidrich! You've returned from Germany for me? How good of you," Vincent teased with a smile.

Deidrich, an old friend of Vincent's from their days together in Weston College, looked less then pleased to be here but didn't object to Vincent's words. "Well it is your twenty-first birthday and your sister demanded I visit."

"That's Francis for you. I hope she didn't scold you too much about your appearance."

"I had to fix my hair back when she wasn't looking. She hasn't changed a bit," Deidrich admitted, touching his hair self-consciously. "Anyhow, congratulations Phantomhive. Your officially twenty-one and Earl, am I right?"

Vincent's good mood quickly turned somber. Deidrich noticed and panicked.

"A-Are you not? You said you would be once your birthday came around."

"Not quite," Vincent confessed. He turned to face the lake, a mere's stone throw from the manor. To his left he could see the glittering twinkling lights of tonight's festivities. The music was gay and the faint sounds of laughter could be heard. It looked utterly false to Vincent, not that he'd ever admit such a statement aloud.

"What, is there something else?" Deidrich asked, confused as he came to stand beside the young Phantomhive.

"There's a condition I have to fulfill. One I wasn't aware of until this morning," Vincent said.

Deidrich raised a brow. "What? Do you have to marry?" Vincent's depressed face surprised the German. "Eh? I was merely jesting! You mean you really have to marry in order to become the Earl?"

"And if I don't, my stepfather inherits the title," Vincent added darkly, looking less then pleased by the fact.

Deidrich couldn't help but feel glad that Vincent would finally suffer for a little. And he thought a little since he had no doubt that the arrogant devil would procure a wife in less than a year. The man took great pleasure in such challenges. And if it involved finally trumping the much hated step-father, then Deidrich didn't much worry about this obstacle Vincent faced. Therefore he didn't understand why the man was looking so put out.

"I don't see why you're worried about this. There's plenty of ladies willing to put up with—erm, I mean marry you," he corrected quickly as they began walking back to the party.

Vincent gave him a look. "Yes, I'm sure your right," he said lightly.

They arrived at the merry-making but stayed near the fringes, mostly to avoid having to interact with the guest. Vincent had sacrificed three hours of being the center of attention for the better part of the night. He'd rather not suffer anymore then he must, especially if his step-father was being a pompous fool by throwing himself into the better part of society. Not like it would help.

Vincent's title was most assuredly his…if he could just get through that one damned hurdle.

A plate of sandwiches appeared before the gentlemen.

"My lords?" offered Tanaka, the Phantomhive Butler, looking soft-spoken and efficient as ever.

"Thank God!" Deidrich exclaimed as he helped himself. "I was beginning to think you'd been remised in your skills as a host Phantomhive."

Vincent smile. "Deidrich, you know I never forget. I was simply wondering how long it'd take for you to find them."

Deidrich glared at him but said nothing.

"My Lord," Tanaka said, addressing Vincent. "Lady Francis is searching for you."

Deidrich snickered. "Well, time for you to deal with the rabble."

"Don't be so sure. I hear Francy has been most eager to duel you. I told her all about your skill with the sword and now she is quite adamant," Vincent supplied with an angelic smile that could have made any lady who saw swoon.

Deidrich almost chocked. "You little—!"

"Vincent! Where are you?" came a familiar voice from not too far away. Deidrich stiffened. The German quickly grabbed the plate of sandwiches from Tanaka and disappeared into the crowd. Vincent laughed aloud at that. His friend never failed to amuse him.

"You can get me some champagne, Tanaka," Vincent told him. "And continue to keep an eye for anything out of the ordinary. I wouldn't put it past Forsyth to pull a stunt to shame me."

Tanaka bowed graciously, a knowing twinkle his eye. "Yes, my Lord. Right away."

Once he too disappeared, Vincent mentally sighed. This party was such a waste of time. There had been one thing Vincent left out about the condition of his earning the family title.

And that was to marry within seven days.

Seven days!

It was the lowest blow Forsyth, Vincent's "stepfather", had thrown at him. For years Vincent had defied, thwarted, and sabotaged every scheme the man had thought of in order to get rid of Vincent and assure himself of the Phantomhive Title and Fortune. And it hadn't been easy, especially when he had to look after his little sister Francis and bring about her debut. Vincent thought he'd for sure had gotten rid of the man when he tricked him into boarding a ship sailing towards Australia just before entering his college years.

It had certainly shocked Vincent to hear that Forsyth had returned and during his final year of Weston College too! How the man ever made it back to England unscathed remained a mystery to him. And now that failed plan had cost him.

Forsyth had found, to his very delight, a condition to Vincent's inheritance of Title and Fortune, one no one had been aware of until the man had gleefully pointed it out on the morning of his twenty-first birthday.

"You have seven days Vincent!" he exclaimed, eyes bright in greedy triumph as he held up the document that seal his fate. "Seven days to marry or else everything is mine! And when I do, I'll destroy you and ruin your sister! You arrogant Phantomhives will never dare show your face in society ever again!"

Just remembering those words raised Vincent's ire. Yes, he had much more important things to do…like finding a wife. And he had to start now. But the problem within marrying seven days is that no right minded society lady would ever marry on such short-notice. Oh no! There were _many_ preparations to be done apparently and the fastest it would take was maybe a month. A month! Short of eloping, there wasn't much Vincent could do.

He himself had to prepare and notify Her Majesty about the nuptials, find a ring, obtain a marriage license, sort the dowry and all that. If he were to make the seven day deadline, Vincent had to start _now_.

"Vincent!" called Francis as she appeared before him, decked out in her most sensible but elegant gown, fan in hand. "Where on earth have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Vincent snapped out his whirlwind thoughts and smiled at his sister. "I apologize. I had to get away for a bit."

Francis did not return the smile. "Foolish brother! Forsyth has been going around telling everyone that you're engaged!"

His eyes widened at that and he nearly grit his teeth. "He what?"

"Good thing I was there to dispel the notion, but now everyone here knows you're on the hunt for a wife…most urgently! By tomorrow, all of London will know and then there will be no peace."

"And if everyone knew, the seven day deadline would never be met."

"Which is why I propose you find a suitable lady here at the party," Francis suggested. "It would save time and though I highly disapprove of a rushed wedding, I will allow it under the circumstances."

"I'm touched Francis."

Francis whacked his arm with her fan, face looking very serious. "Now the majority of the ladies aren't bad, but I met one who I think will be right for you. She is most agreeable and very pretty."

Out of habit Vincent mentally cringed. Any boy raised right will always instinctively take a step back from any conversation that sounds remotely like match-making. Unfortunately, Vincent did not have the luxury anymore. At this point he was desperate and anyone who wasn't insane or hideously disfigured would have to do.

Vincent sighed. "Alright. I'll meet the chit."

"Do put on your courteous side," Francis told him as she turned away. "If anyone knew your real self, they'd be fleeing for the hills."

Oh if only his future wife would just fall right out the sky and end this misery!

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 30, 2014; 10:56 am<strong>_

_**Heathrow Airport, London, UK**_

"_Final call to Orlando International Airport! All boarding passengers this is the final call to Orlando International Airport!"_

Angelica Drake looked up from her magazine and pulled her headphones away from her ear. "What did the intercom say?"

"Some flight to Orlando is about to leave," answered a stranger next to her with a thick Irish brogue.

Oh my gosh! Angelica scrambled to put her stuff in her bag before rushing to her gate. Of all the times to get distracted. But in her defense, her flight had been delayed for two whole hours so Angelica felt pardoned for having spaced out a bit. After all, airports didn't offer much in entertainment.

"Excuse me!" she called out as she dodged the unassuming masses in front of her. "Pardon me!"

Despite this small mishap, Angelica's visit to England had been rather pleasant. She had come for her friend best Dahlia's wedding, her flight and hotel accommodations paid for and everything. It was nice to see that her friend, after having lived abroad for four years, still remembered her unshakeable cloud of poverty. Even with her new job and her mother's new fancy boyfriend, money problems never really went away.

But all that was about to change.

Angelica had finally completed her much anticipated manuscript, first and second drafts done. All she had to do was write a query letter and off to the publishing houses it goes! It was one of the primary reasons why Angelica was so eager to get home. Not to mention the signs of impending marriage on her horizon.

Sure she was only twenty, but her future hubby Spencer was an absolute dream boat. He was the son of a rich entrepreneur that visited Orlando every summer and so happened to live a few blocks down where Angelica used to work. The boy was only twenty-five but he was seriously the most charming and gentle individual she had ever known. So after he agreed to go out with her three months ago, Angelica hadn't let him out of her sights.

A familiar chime rang from her phone but Angelica didn't bother to pick it up. It was no doubt her older sister calling to see if she'd made it on the plane yet.

Angelica turned sideways to avoid a rather large family. Her gate was just up and ahead and she smiled in relief, speeding up as she went along. That was when she crashed into the fool who stepped right into her path. Both of them went sprawling to the floor in front of the flight attendant checking for tickets.

"Oof!" What the hell?

"Ah! My back!" chocked out the person under her. Angelica carefully maneuvered her five inch red heels off the stranger's spine. If her new shoes she worked hard for two months get scuffed, she was going ape shit ballistic. Thankfully Angelica was lifted up by a near-by kind passenger.

"Hey sir, ye alright?" asked a boy around Angelica's age, thick glasses and a strange shade of brownish blond. He crouched beside his fallen friend and knocked on his head. "Come on, we don't have time fer your messin' around."

"Who's messing around?" snapped the stranger as they got up…on their own pair of red three inch heels. They turned around, most likely intending to mouth off Angelica when the man…he was a man, right? Well, when the man opened his mouth and simply could not close it. No words came out as his eyes widened.

Angelica stealthily handed her ticket to the flight attendant and waited for the man before her to say something before she could bolt for the safety of her plane.

"Madame Red?" the man finally squeaked out. Angelica glared at him, feeling miffed at being referred to by such a queer name. Excuse me but who was a Madame?

"Sorry you got the wrong person. Excuse me!" She was promptly handed her ticket back and Angelica wasted no time turning on her heel and stomping inside the connecting bridge way to her plane.

"Eh? Wait!"

"Excuse me sir~! You have to show your ticket," called the flight attendant cheerfully.

"Wha! Who are you calling a sir?"

Angelica ignored the banter behind her and sighed in relief when she made it inside her plane. In just a few hours she'd back on American soil, back to her awaiting manuscript, and back to her wonderful boyfriend to plan their impending nuptials. Not that he knew or proposed yet but future planning was always Angelica's best forte~!

Angelica found an empty seat near a window and settled in, placing her bag in the carryon overhead. Flappy Bird distracted her for a bit so she didn't notice the two queer men from earlier enter and settle a seat behind her.

"Sir? Yer not going to do anything rash are you? I really can't do overtime tonight. I've got a date!"

"Quiet brat! The resemblance is too unanny."

"But I thought you didn't care anymore."

The man known as Grell Sutcliff flicked his junior, Ronald Knox, in the face. The overhead speaker came on and asked the passengers to turn off their mobile devices as they were now ready for takeoff.

Angelica looked up and turned her phone off. Like before, she stared out the small window as the plane climbed the skies. Angelica felt her ears begin to pop so she gently rubbed them. Should have brought gum, she thought to herself.

Once the all clear had been given, she wasted no time taking out her phone again and losing herself to her music. Out of the corner of her eye, Angelica spotted one of the flowers from her friends' sticking out her purse. The scarlet rose looked lush and she was half-tempted to take it. Just seeing it reminded her of her dream to become a young housewife/novelist. She felt giddy just thinking about it, glad that her future husband was rich enough where she wouldn't have to worry about the financial problems plaguing her. Not even her kids would worry.

She blushed a bit. Look at her talking about kids when Spencer hadn't even proposed yet! She chuckled.

Most people would think money a very shallow reason for marrying, but Angelica didn't care. Poverty didn't have the luxury to let people dream about love. Even being the youngest child of the family, Angelica didn't grow up spoiled in the least. Everything she had now was what she had earned through blood, sweat and tears. And there was no way she was willing to continue such a sad life style for the rest of her life.

It was called survival of the fittest and Angelica had every intention of escaping such a pitiful life. Soon penny pinching would be a thing of the past and she wouldn't have to worry about her life walking down her dangerous neighborhood.

And the bright side of this was that she really liked Spencer. He was handsome, kind and so very considerate. He didn't care that Angelica was dirt poor and he found her secret dream of being a novelist amazing. Seriously. Angelica couldn't have been any luckier in finding him.

Now all she needed to do was make him propose to her and all her worries would disappear.

Once the all clear was given for people to get if they so choose, the empty seat next to her was quickly taken. Angelica turned her gaze from the grey stormy skies through the window and blanched.

The strange man with the heels, glasses and red wardrobe that rivaled her own was there, looking straight at her. He was on this plane? Her eye twitched.

"Um, can I help you?"

"You. What's your name?"

She arched a brow. "Excuse me? I don't have to tell you that. You didn't even introduce yourself."

"I'm Grell Sutcliff, if you must know."

Okay. "…nice to meet you…I'm Angelica…Drake," she admitted reluctantly.

"Huh. Not Angelina then?" He looked harder at my face. "You two look exactly alike, only younger."

Not going to ask.

"So where are you headed?" Grell asked her, seemingly comfy in the seat next to her.

Oh my gosh no, she thought desperately. He actually wanted to have a conversation with her. Why do I always get the weirdo's, she thought miserably. There wasn't much Angelica could do at this point so she suffered. About an hour in the flight, Angelica decided Grell wasn't too bad. Maybe weird, especially with his teeth which he said he filed on purpose. He had forced her to chat with him so on and on he went about the idiosyncrasies of his life without giving much detail. Apparently his work place was very strict and his love life was still a struggling mess.

Once the topic of love came on, Angelica proudly told him that she was going to get married…conveniently leaving out the small fact that Spencer hadn't proposed to her yet. Grell appeared shocked as she went on about her future plans.

"I was thinking our honey moon should be in Paris. Tropical places are nice but I much prefer city life and I hear there are wonderful places to visit in the city of love," she told him.

Grell looked saddened. "I'm so jealous of you! I've visited Paris a few times. It sooo ideal for honey moons. Oh if only a certain someone could take me there on a romantic getaway~! My body just warms at the thought."

Grell's business partner Ronald snorted behind them.

"He'd rather cut off yer head," Ronald mumbled.

"Oh shut it!" Grell snapped. He returned his attention to her again but this time he stayed silent, simply gazing at her. Angelica could tell it wasn't anything romantic or affectionate, simply a look that was trying to decide on the next course. "I never thought I'd see anyone who looked like her. You two are real similar."

"You mean Madame Red?" I said, remembering the name from when we crashed into each other earlier.

"Yes. And after talking to you…I think you're her reincarnation or something."

"Huh," Ronald said behind them. "There are those special exceptions. I remember Will talking about them last week."

Oh yeah, apparently Grell and Ronald were big on the subject of death. Another thing that made Grell weird. Angelica didn't reply to the statement as she could tell, whatever train of thought they were on, the subject of Madame Red was one Grell tried to act aloof on. Clearly she had been an important factor in his life. Poor thing.

"Oh this really is a rotten situation," Grell muttered angrily, checking what looked like an old fob watch from his crimson coat. Another weird point for Grell. "And we only have one minute."

"One minute for what?" Angelica asked.

"One minute until everyone on this plane dies."

One blink, two…three…

Angelica backed away against the side of the plane. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Are you guys…_terrorist_?"

Ronald laughed behind them as people near them turned to look in their direction warily.

"What? No!" Grell denied. "We're grim reapers. We're here to collect your souls once you all die. I can't even begin to tell you what a bother this is. Underwater work is _so_ not my thing."

"Well you wouldn't be doing it if you had followed protocol before," Ronald reminded him.

Angelica tuned them out and mentally sighed. And now they both were officially lost on the looney train. Grim reapers? As if! They looked like weirdos, not punk methheads. But then again, Angelica's older sister always did say that one should never judge by appearances.

Just as Angelica was about to get up to use the restroom, the plane began to shake violently. People screamed and the lights flickered off.

"_Oh shit_!" Angelica cried as she clutched the arm rest for support. She looked at Grell and he appeared more annoyed then freaked out. The plane steadied and the flight attendants came out to tell everyone to remain in their seat, buckle in their seat belts and use the oxygen masks that suddenly popped out from above their heads.

"Show time," Grell said with a shark like grin.

The plane jerked again and the flight attendant had her head banged against the ceiling. She collapsed, her neck at an odd angle.

Angelica's heart stopped. This wasn't happening…

The plane began to dip and she shrieked.

This _was_ happening! They were going to die! And that was _so_ not ideal.

Grell unbuckled her seatbelt and dragged her out of her seat.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

Grell ignored her. "Ronald old boy, get the death scythes ready."

Angelica was too shocked. The plane balanced again but it was still shaking. She kept losing her footing and had to tightly grip Grell's arm. He dragged her to the plane door and somehow managed to get it open. The wind was violent and blew their hair and clothes around in a whirl. Angelica squinted as she saw the grey clouds and flashes of lightning outside.

Ronald came up to them and handed Grell a red chainsaw. He looked uneasy.

"Sir, I really think this is a bad idea."

"Oh shut up."

Angelica wasn't sure where to settle her thoughts, the chainsaw, the open plane door, the fact that the plane was about to crash into the cold choppy dark water below or that if she died, she'd die a virgin and unwed.

_So _not ideal.

"Well Angelica. Here's to my debt. Consider it repaid."

"_What?_"

But he said no more as he took his chainsaw that suddenly roared to life and slashed at the air in the door's threshold. It didn't look any different to her. Sort of anticlimactic really…until Grell picked her up and literally THREW HER OUT THE PLANE.

Angelica never screamed so hard in her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 30, 1872; 11:35 pm<strong>_

_**Phantomhive Estate, South Garden**_

"Vincent!"

Vincent mentally sighed again before he turned around with his signature smile. "Yes little sister?"

"I'd like you to meet Rachel Durless. Her father was a friend of our own late father," Francis introduced with a sweep of her gloved hand. Vincent blinked, confused.

"Where is she?"

Francis looked behind her, finding no one but the busy crowed. "She was behind me before…where…oh there she is! Huh, it seems she bumped into Lord Alexis. Goodness I can't believe the man is here. He's so arrogant."

"Well you invited him," Vincent pointed out, taking a sip of the champagne in hand and glanced at the lake.

"Only because Hattie pleaded with me. She's trying to catch him you know. Poor dear."

Poor me, thought Vincent as another matron and her young chit approached him. That was the fourth one in the last twenty minutes. They were pleasant enough but this girl was far too young, barely out of the school room. And his tastes didn't run that way. It had dawned on him that finding a wife tonight was a lot harder than he had anticipated. Any little thing would have him rejecting them as candidates. He didn't think he had high standards but apparently he did.

Someone decently attractive, not too young, some signs of intelligence and a bit of a spine. Was that too much? Vincent didn't care if they were destitute with a huge debt. He was _literally_ at his wits end. The party would end in about an hour and so far, he had found no one.

"Ah!" Francis said. "Here she comes Vincent. Do put on a sincere smile now. I find her character very pleasant I'll have you know. So none of your tricks!"

Vincent was about to turn around to greet his next possible candidate when the strangest thing happened.

A scream.

It was faint at first but gained volume as the seconds past. Everyone paused and looked around in confusion. Vincent furrowed his brows as he too searched for the source. Then, with the speed of a bullet, like a being from the sky, he saw a figure crash into the murky lake. A gyser erupted from the impact of the water and people backed away from the lake's edge.

Deidrich was beside him in an instant. "What the devil was that?"

Francis squinted her eyes as she leaned forward. "I could be wrong but it looked like a person."

Bubbles began to erupt from the water. Vincent knew then that it really had been a person. And they were drowning. He ran forward first, Deidrich following closely. He shed his coat off and dived in the water with a splash. He swam to the center of the lake in fast sure strokes before he dived underwater.

The light from the moon wasn't much to light the murky bottom but it was enough to let Vincent see something.

Red.

Blood?

He squinted and spotted a pale arm as the clouds above moved out the way. More light illuminated a sinking figure, a woman it looked like. And she was most definitely drowning as the bubbles from her lips lessened with each second. Vincent dived deeper and stretched a hand out to grasp the arm. Once secured he swam up, gasping once he broke the surface. The woman's head rose above the water but she showed no sign of life. Hoping she wasn't dead, Vincent wrapped her arms around his shoulders and made his way as quick as he could to the lake's edge where Deidrich, Tanaka and Francis waited. The rest of the spectators stood back near the party's reception area.

Once he was close enough, Deidrich stepped inside the lake and took the girl from Vincent's back, reliving him of the heavy weight. He saw Tanaka instruct the German to lay her down on the grass where he proceeded to check on her. It didn't seem like she was breathing.

Vincent remembered saving another young boy's life from the lake near Weston College. He hadn't been breathing at first but he did after Vincent had performed a trick he'd read in a medical book once. One about what to do with victims drowned.

So he did the same to the girl. No doubt this would cause tongues to wag but Vincent didn't much care. Although even Francis looked startled at first but once the girl started gasping and coughing the water from her lungs, he knew put all minds at ease.

The girl blinked, looking dazed. With the moon's light on her face, Vincent saw that she was actually quite pretty, wet hair and strange clothes aside. She even looked around the same age as him, maybe a year younger. Who was she? And how did she…end up falling from the sky and into the lake? Vincent briefly looked up but all he saw was the moon and clouds. A breeze blew, cooling the moisture on his skin and making him grow cold.

Tanaka tried soothing the girl but the attempt was useless since she passed out soon after. Vincent got up, not bothered by the fact he was now soaking wet. He knew the danger was over. What the girl needed was rest and after that, explanations would ensue. He looked up to the whispering crowd, some huddled around a fallen figure to one side. Apparently someone fainted. Well, he wasn't going to find any more possible wife candidates from there tonight. Already Forsyth was smirking like the bastard he was from behind some faces.

Vincent's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"Tanaka, make sure the girl is placed in our guest rooms and be sure to call the physician straight away."

Tanaka bowed. "Very good, sir."

"Here I'll carry her. I'm already wet," Deidrich offered.

"I wonder where she came from?" Francis absently mused.

Vincent's eyes lifted to the night sky. "Who knows."

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 31, 1872; 1:55 am<strong>_

_**Phantomhive Manor, East Wing, Blue Room**_

Hours later, ensconced in the comforts of his room, Vincent stood looking out his window, staring at the darkness outside as his mind churned with a scheme of some sort.

Six days left...

This had be to Vincent's greatest challenge yet. But he was a man who refused to lose. In fact he made absolute sure, _by any means necessary_, to never lose at anything. His record has since remained unbroken. And he refused it to be otherwise.

Vincent turned around and finally walked to his bed. At that moment, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Vincent said, tone bored.

It was Tanaka, finished from carrying out his orders.

"Is Forsyth locked up?"

"Yes My Lord. He's currently stuck in one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor." Tanaka didn't mention that the outside doorknob to said room has been temporarily…misplaced. At least until the morning.

Vincent smirked. No Master Bedroom for the fool tonight…_again_.

"One more thing my lord. You have received a midnight letter."

"Oh?"

As Tanaka handed the letter over, Vincent saw just who exactly sent it. He opened the letter and read the contents:

_Happy Birthday Soon-To-Be-Or-Not-To-Be Earl!_

_Can't wait to meet the wife~!_

_You only have six days now._

_-Undertaker._

Vincent merely chuckled as he folded the message back up. Leave it to Undertaker to know what's happening in his life, especially details most private. Speaking of which…

"Tanaka, how is our other guest?"

"The physician arrived earlier and has said that she caught a fever along with a few scrapes and bruises, which he tended to. The girl should be up and running in a day or so, given the right treatment."

Vincent frowned but nodded. Well with water that cold and a fall like that, it was a miracle Vincent hadn't caught a cold himself.

Hmmm…

He supposed that tonight hadn't been such a total failure.

If the girl recovered…and pleased Vincent with her disposition…then she could most possibly be the next potential wife candidate. After all, Day Six was here and Vincent couldn't afford to be choosy anymore. This last girl had to pass.

Vincent placed the letter aside and Tanaka bid his master good night, turning off the light as well. In darkness, Vincent faced the window, moon light seeping in through the curtains he had purposefully parted.

If anything, at least the heavens had answered his earlier request.

And _that_ doesn't usually happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...review and tell me what you think?<strong>

**Cheers~!**


End file.
